


Kiibo's sonic oc brings him too the astral realm

by Tsumugeee



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Crack, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-29
Updated: 2020-05-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:42:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24428944
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tsumugeee/pseuds/Tsumugeee
Summary: We all make mistakes in the heart of passion, JimboThe rein of drug lord Komaeda returns, this time to acid trips
Relationships: Harukawa Maki/Momota Kaito, K1-B0/Tojo Kirumi
Comments: 12
Kudos: 5





	Kiibo's sonic oc brings him too the astral realm

Kirumi was sitting down at the dinner table smoking 4 Cuban cigars

The she saw her bad children doing dumb shit and fucking each other

"Jesus Christ Angie, pry yourself off the dog before ido" kirumi yelled

"But atua says that I must make hybrid dogs"

"No, god no,Angie." Kirumi said and looked at Kaito with his girlfriend

"Do you have butter" maki asked kirumi

"What why" 

"Great" maki siad and grabbed the butter, then she proceeded to cut a banana into a bol, then she mixed it with butyter and ate it

Kirumi gaged

Then maki needed to shit

"I need to use your bathroom, Kaito?" Maki said

"Of course" kaito said and rushed after her

Then Komaeda ran in.n

"Hollluy shwit duuudes," he yelled

"Oh no" kirumi yelled

Then Angie came "hey bayb" she said

"Where the piss bath" Komaeda asker

"Maki is using the bathroom" Angie reassume

"Not for long!" Komada yelled and smacked the door down

Maki was pooping with kaito, in the shower

Komaeda slowly moved to the toilet, never loosing eye contact with them

He then peed, never loosing eye contact

Then slowly backed out, staring into their souls

Then kiibo came back from work

"Hello Darloinnn" he said and kissed kirumi

"Ú///Ù" kirumi said

"Now me" Komaeda yelled

"What is Komaeda doing here" kiibo yelled

"Angie" maki said

"Wait no!" Kiibo yelled

Then he drew a sonic oc, the oc led to a portal, where he saw kokichi

"But your dead, son." 

" **why'dya touch the poop sock, hajime"** Komaeda asked

Hajime looked at Komaeda and showed him a picture of queen Elizabeth

"I see," Komaeda started "the key to immortality"

"Why won't she die" hajime yelled

Komaeda whispered slowly into Hajime's ear "I'm so hungry"

"You could eat an...." 

Then the wheel of fortune appeared

The letters on there were 

"_uck _e in the a__ tonight"

"The awnser is luck be in the air tonight" hajime said

"Who would have thought...otherwise" Komaeda said

"We all make mistakes in the heart of passion, Jimbo" hajime reassured

.

So anyway those are my v4 predictions thanks


End file.
